Knuckles' Wild Adventure 2: Kuro Long's Revenge
by Reaper the Devilwolf
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kuro Long has been defeated. And Knuckles and friends are just kickin' back. And an evil lord is making a plain that will be deadly to the entire world...
1. CH 1: Heros Resting Evil's Sceaming

1**Knuckles Wild Adventure 2: Kuro Long's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: As the Heros are resting Evil is Sceaming**

10 years had past since Knuckles and friends defeated the evil Kuro Long.

Knuckles was doing his daily task as guardian of the Master Emerald.

He was sleeping soundly until...

_Rustle Rustle_

Knuckles woke up and got into fighting mode.

"Who's their!?"demanded Knuckles.

A figure step out from the bushes.

"Hey their Knuckles."greeted the figure.

"Rouge. If you think your going to steal the Master Emerald then think again. I went through hell to get it back."said an annoying Knuckles.

"Clam down, will ya. I'm not going to steal the Master Emerald."said Rouge.

"Then why are you here?"questioned Knuckles.

"Just to chat. Is that a crime?"asked the bat.

"For me it is."said Knuckles folding his arms.

"Well, you sure are in a charming mood today."said Rouge.

Knuckles just glared at her.

"So...how was that little adventure of yours?"questioned Rouge.

"It was fine."said Knuckles turning his back towards her.

"Hmph. Well, I'm gonna go since your not ion a talkative mood. See ya."said Rouge as she flew off.

Knuckles look back at his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, see ya."said Knuckles.

**At the Chaotix Detective Institute**

Kara was telling Vector and Charmy about their adventure Espio, Knuckles and the rest of their friends had.

Espio was just leaning on the wall, arms crossed, and smiling as he listen to Kara.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a lot of fun!"yelled the hyper-active bee.

"Heh. Yeah. You guys had a lot of things on your hands."said the gruff crocodile.

"We did had a lot of problems on the way but we managed to fight our way through."said Espio.

Kara shook her head in agreement.

"So, were their any missions while we were away?"question Kara.

"Yeah, their were a couple of missions. But it was okay. Me and Charmy here was able to handle it."answered Vector.

"Glad that things were okay while we were away."said Kara.

"Hey. Kara! Wanna Super Smash Bros. Melee?"asked Charmy.

"Sure!"said Kara.

The two rushed towards the TV room.

Espio got up form leaning off the wall and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Espio, where ya going?"questioned Vector.

"I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back."answered Espio.

Vector just shrugged, went towards his desk, sat behind it and started to listen to some tunes on his headphones.

**At The Earth's Core**

A black demon wolf was laying lifeless on a rocky surface.

Suddenly, two black creatures with horns and white eyes were walking past the figure.

"And then I said-"

"Hey, what's that over their?"questioned one of creatures.

The other one walk towards the body and studied it.

"Looks like some kind of f wolf."said the black creature.

"A wolf, eh."said the other one.

"Yep. Let's go take this thing to the king."said the second black creature as he grab the arms of the body.

The other one grab it's legs.

A huge, red figure with long black horns, a dragon looking snout, hug bulging muscles, giant black wings, a long devil liked tail with two spike sticking out from near the tip of the tail, wearing gold armor shoulder pads and a long ragged black cape was sitting at this throne chair holding a giant ax with his left hand

The huge doors of his chamber open very slowly.

"My dark lord, Cinder and Flame are here to see you."said a guard.

"Very well, send them in."said the huge beast.

Cinder and Flame walk towards their lord, carrying the body with them.

They drop the body and bend down on one knee.

"What is it that you have brung here?"questioned the beast.

"We've brought some kind of wolf, your evilness."said Cinder.

Their lord got up from his chair and studied at the lifeless body of the battered and bloody wolf.

Suddenly, the lord's eyes light up in amazement.

"Why, if it isn't the legendary Kuro Long."said their lord.

"K-Kuro Long!?!"said Cinder and Flame in amazement.

"Yes. And it's a fine time that he is here also."said their lord.

"What do you mean?"questioned Flame.

"Don't you get it!? With Kuro around, we will be come stronger and undefeated! We will be in total control of the surface world! "yelled their lord.

"Yeah. Your right, my lord. Kuro is very powerful. Maybe he should be our commander of our army?"said Cinder.

"Your right, Cinder. We will do just that. But first...Snap"

A old and wise looking black creature with green eyes and wearing a black and green robe showed up in a cloud of black smoke.

"You've summoned me, Lord Hellfire?"said the sold creature.

"Asher! I want you to revive Kuro. We need him for our army."said Hellfire.

Asher turn around and saw Kuro's lifeless body and then turn around back towards hit lord.

"As you wish."said Asher.

He then grab Kuro and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. Soon...it's going to be hell on earth. Hm. Hm. Hm. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. AH! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAA!"said Hellfire.

Cinder and Flame join in the laughing too.

"ENOUGH! Get the army ready to meet their new leader."commanded Hellfire.

"Y-yes, my lord!"said the two nervously and they rushed to get the army ready.

**At Asher's Lair**

Asher, who is Lord Hellfire's royal wizard/doctor, was making a potion to revive Kuro.

"Add a little bit of this...And some of that...perfect..."said the wizard.

He then carry the potion towards Kuro's body, open the mouth and pour the potion.

Suddenly, their was a moan. It turned out to be Kuro.

"W-what happen...?"he said in a dazed.

Kuro then started to scan his surroundings.

"Where am I?"he questioned again.

"Why, your in my chamber, Kuro..."said a voice.

Kuro looke for the source of the voice and saw the old wizard.

He then went to a fighting stance.

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name!?"yelled Kuro.

"I am Lord Hellfire's royal wizard, Asher. You were dead so I revived you."answered Asher.

"Dead...?"questioned Kuro.

His puzzled expression then quickly turned into an angry one.

"Right...I remember...I was killed by the no good niece of mine, Kara!"yelled Kuro in frustration.

"Kara? You mean Princesses Kara of the Fire Master Clan?"questioned the wizard.

"Yes. Her. I fought with her and, as you can plainly see, I lost. That damn girl killed me. And I'm going to return the favor. Now, tell me how I can get out of this place so that I cant get my revenge on her."said Kuro.

"No. I cannot allow you to leave."said Asher.

"What!? Why the hell not!?"said an angry Kuro.

"You see...my Lord wants you to be the commanding officer of his army. His 'right-hand-man' so to speak." said Asher.

Kuro just walk out of the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"yelled Asher.

Kuro glared at Asher.

"I'm going to have a little chat with your Lord..."he answered and then ran off.

**Finally! Here's the first chapter of part 2! I hope you like it. Sorry, that it too me SO long...writer's block...**


	2. CH 2: A Deal with the Devil

1**Knuckles Wild Adventure 2: Kuro Long's Revenge**

**Chapter 2: A Deal with the Devil**

Kuro walks towards the entrance of Lord Hellfire's lair.

The two guards see him.

"Halt! None shall pass!" yelled the first guard.

"Out of my way. I don't have time to deal with you." said Kuro

The second guard steps in front of Kuro and pushes him back.

"What part of 'Halt! None shall pass!' don't you understand, pal!?" yelled the second guard

Kuro punches the second guard in the face hard and growls.

The first guard runs up to Kuro and stabs him in the back with the spear.

Kuro smirks and takes the spear out from his back and stabs it in the guard's chest.

He bust open the door.

"HELLFIRE!!" yelled Kuro.

Lord Hellfire glares at Kuro and blows smoke.

"How DARE you bust open my lair with-" stopped Hellfire.

"Cut the crap! I want to give you a piece of my mind!" Kuro glares at Hellfire growling.

Hellfire just stares at Kuro.

"I'm not going to be your commander of your army. You can kiss my ass if you think that I will!" yelled Kuro.

"Hmmm...let's make a deal then..." said Hellfire smirking.

Kuro stared at Hellfire curiously.

"...I'm listening..." he said.

"I know that you want to kill Kara, right? Well, if you led my army, I will give you powers beyond your wildest dreams...You will be powerful enough to kill Kara." said Hellfire smiling evilly.

Kuro though of what Hellfire said.

"...Fine. I'll become the leader of your army. But, give me the power first." he said.

"Then, step forward." commanded Hellfire.

Kuro step closer to Hellfire.

Hellfire points to Kuro and his finger glows bright red making Kuro glow the same.

"...Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me!!" yelled Kuro excited.

Hellfire puts his hand down and smirks.

"GUARDS!!" yelled Hellfire.

Silence .

"...GUARDS!! GET YOUR ASSESS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" yelled Hellfire.

A guard runs in bruised, swollen and bleeding from the mouth.

"Yes, my lord?" said the guard trying to talk.

"Where is the other one?" asked Hellfire.

"This...monster killed him." the guard glares at Kuro growling.

"Oh. Well, take him to the army base right now." commanded Hellfire.

"Yes, my lord!" said the guard.

"Okay, Kuro. Follow me." exits the lair with Kuro following him behind.

**Sorry that it took me a good while to finish this chapter. It's hard coming up with ideas XP**

**Well, chapter 3 is coming soon**


	3. CH 3: A New Empire Rises

1**Knuckles' Wild Adventure 2: Kuro Long's Revenge**

**Chapter 3: Kuro Has Returned**

**At Kara's Home Town**

Ryuku was meditating in open field.

Kyshoudo slithered towards him jumps on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's up!" greeted Kyshoudo.

sighs "Hello, Kyshoudo." greeted back Ryuku.

"So, your meditating huh?" ask Kyshoudo.

opens his eyes and glares at him "Well, I was." said Ryuku.

"Where's Kara? I want to see her." said Kyshoudo.

"She's in the village helping people out." answered Ryuku.

Kyshoudo jumps down from Ryuku's shoulder and slithered towards the village searching for Kara.

Sees Kara and goes towards her.

"KARA!!"

turns around "Kyshoudo?"

He jumps into Kara's arms and smiles.

"Hey, Kara! Long time no see!" said Kyshoudo wagging his tail.

smiles and hugs him "Yeah, I know. It's been awhile." she said.

The sky turns red and the ground starts to sake.

"W-Whoa! W-What's happing?" said Kyshoudo holding to Kara tightly.

"It's a earthquake!!" yelled Kara.

Ryuku flies next to Kara.

"Kara, we must go to the castle forshelter!" he yelled.

A huge fiery castle rose out from under the ground of the castle and took it's place.

"Hey! What happen to the castle!?" yelled Kyshoudo in shocked.

"It looks like...something as taken it's place..." said Kara.

"It appears to be so." said Ryuku.

Suddenly a huge red giant rose from the ground and so did a bunch of imp looking creatures.

"I am Lord Hellfire. I have come to take over this place as the start of my new empire." he roared.

A figure cam from the huge imp army.

"Hello, niece. Long time no see..." said the figure smirking.

"K-Kuro!?" yelled Kara in shocked.

"I-It can't be..." said Ryuku astonished.

"That's impossible! Kara killed you 10 years ago! How the hell can you still be alive!!" yelled Kyshoudo.

shrugs "What can I say? Miracles do happen." said Kuro laughing a bit and having a smug grin.

Kara, Ryuku and Kyshoudo growled.

Kara unsheathed her twin katanas and run towards Hellfire.

"Kara, wait!!" yelled Ryuku.

She jumped towards Hellfire and stabs him in the chest.

Hellfire just smirked and grabs Kara and throws her hard at the ground.

"Kara!" yelled Kayshoudo.

He glared at Hellfire and growled.

He was about to go after Hellfire but Ryuku grabbed him by the tail.

"No, my friend." he said.

Kuro walked towards Kara and unshethed his sword and smirks.

Kara struggled to get up.

She looked at Kruo growling.

"I've been waiting a long time for this..." he said smirking.

He put his sword down and strike...

"AH! You old fool!!" yelled Kuro.

Ryuku grabbed the sword by his hands and growls at Kuro.

"I...won't let you hurt...my daughter!!" he growled.

"Let go of my sword!!" yelled Kuro yanking the sword.

All of his pulling was making the sword cut deep into Ryuku's hands.

Ryuku growled in pain but did not loose his grip from the sword.

growls "I've had enough of this!" yelled Kuro as he kicked Ryuku hard in the chest.

"Ugh!" yelled the dragon as he was knocked back and landed hard on the ground.

"Dad!!" yelled Kara.

Kuro laughed.

Kara glared at him and her eyes turn blood red.

"Now. Now. Kara. No need to get all angry. After all we are family, right?" said Kuro giving off smug smile.

"You...bastard..." she growled and get up and swing her katanas at Kuro.

Kuro blocked her attack and kicked her hard in the head.

Kara landed on the ground hard.

Kuro smiled and picked up Kara by the neck.

"Revenge is so sweet..." he said smirking as he raised up his sword.

"Kuro!" yelled Hellfire.

growls and looks at Hellfire "What do you want!?" he yelled.

"Put Kara down." he commanded.

"What!?" yelled Kuro in anger.

"You heard me. Put her down." commanded Hellfire again.

"After all these years, I'm not going to let it go to waste!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER HERE AND NOW!!" yelled Kuro.

Hellfire growled and slammed his forked staff hard on the ground making a earthquake.

"KURO!!" yelled Hellfire in anger.

Kuro growled and dropped Kara on the ground.

Kara looked stunned..

glares at Hellfire

"Don't worry Kuro...I have a plan..." he said smirking.

"I just hope that this plan of yours works..." growled Kuro.

Hellfire walk towards the castle with the Kuro and the imp army following him.

Kara got up and went to Ryuku.

"Dad! Are...are you alright?" she asked worried.

Ryuku got up holding his head.

"Y-Yes. I am fine..." he answered growling in pain and got up.

Kyshoudo jumped on Kara's shoulders.

"We have to tell your friends about this, Kara." said Kyshoudo.

nods "Right. Let's go." she said running off.

Ryuku followed after her.

.


End file.
